


Daddy John~

by sunflower_lady



Category: The Crucible - Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_lady/pseuds/sunflower_lady
Summary: abigail williams has a daddy kinkgod i'm so sorry
Relationships: John Proctor/Abigail Williams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Daddy John~

**Author's Note:**

> hi just wanted to apologize xoxo
> 
> i really hope you don't enjoy this it's the worst thing i have ever written

Abigail Williams was sinning and strengthening her bond with Satan when she got a message request on Instagram.

“Hm. John Proctor?”

She opens up Instagram and clicks on his message request.

_“Hey beautiful,”_

Abigail blushes and continues reading.

_“Hey beautiful, you caught my eye.”_

Once again, she has to cease her reading.

She takes a deep breath. She’s already falling for the mysterious John Proctor.

_“Hey beautiful, you caught my eye. I am looking for a loyal sugar baby.”_

Abigail throws her phone across the room. She has never felt more aroused.

Without even reading the rest, she responds.

“Why, hello John. Or should I call you daddy?”

He responds the second the message sends.

_"I suppose so... it's nice to meet you."_

Abigail shivers. Oh my Satan (not God, she hates God), he's so sexy and mysterious and manly.

“It’s nice to meet you as well ;)”

John seems to hesitate before answering. Abigail smirks. She likes having power. But not when it comes to sex. She likes it when her daddy dominates her. She thinks about man juice and blushes aggressively.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t wink at me, Abigail. I am merely just a sugar daddy. Not a daddy.”

Abigail pouts.

“Oh, we can change that daddy ;)”

Little does Abigail know that John Proctor’s length immediately hardened.

He answers. “Abigail. I would be careful.”

“Please, Abigail was my mother’s name. You can call me…”

She waits. She likes teasing her daddy. But not when it comes to sex. She wants to be dominated.

She considered saying Abby. But no. Daddy doesn’t call her that.

“Your dirty little cum slut.”

He doesn’t answer. A few minutes later someone knocks on Abigail’s door.

She opens the door and gasps.

“D-daddy-“ she stutters.

”Hello, My Dirty Little Cum Slut.” 

A shiver goes through Abigail’s entire body. Because she wants to have sex. She wants to be dominated.

_I am way too tired to write about people fucking I can’t do that right now. Here are some things that were probably said <3_

\- “Mmmm daddy~ I love your man juice~ I love being dominated~”

\- “Wow. I Love Having Sex.”

\- “Please ejaculate in me, father figure~ I love being dominated~”  
  


\- *fails to find the clit* “Is That Good For You Baby Girl? Mmm. I Can Tell That It Is.”

**Author's Note:**

> that is all thanks


End file.
